


Memorial Day

by Definro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: The moment the paper door was pulled open, Ushijima recognized the owner of that voice.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [纪念日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103369) by [Definro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro). 



> They don’t belong to me.

The moment the paper door was pulled open, Ushijima recognized the owner of that voice.

The red hair is quite conspicuous. Tendou sits at a table not far from the entrance, talking to the person beside him.

Holding a glass of beer in his hand, he is flushed and exhilarated, seems already drinking high.

This home-style pub is located near the university area and popular in students. Now it’s dinner time, the small pub is full of guests.

At the bottom of the hall, sitting at a big table which was put together, the starting members of the volleyball team are excitedly discussing the practice match today. Speaking of the spiking…Why isn't Ushijima coming yet? Although he was asked to talk with the coach in private, it shouldn’t take him so long. Thinking about it, the captain couldn't help but look back into the front entrance. However, he found out the late Ushijima Wakatoshi was standing silently at the door as if he had no intention of entering.

"Hey! Wakatoshi!" The captain waves his hand, trying to attract Ushijima’s attention, "Here!"

Though the pub is quite noisy, the captain’s shout was loud enough to be heard clearly.

Withdrawing his gaze from Tendou, without saying anything, Ushijima is slowly passing through the aisle, walking to the teammates' table. After apologized for being late, he sits down at the table, a spare seat of the outermost side.

While looking down at the menu and thinking about food choices, Uhsijima listens to the conversation of teammates.

"Wow—! She broke up with you! No wonder you invite us for drink!"

The voice continued:

"Why did she dump you? She cheated on you?"

"Ouch—!"

"Ay? Is that so?"

"Whatever, it’s Impossible!"

"Then there's no way."

"Just give up."

"Wakatoshi, Have you decided to order?"

Ushijima raises his head, calming down, "Yes, I think so."

"Your look is a little worrisome," the captain takes over the menu, "Hum, thought you were pretty good in play, did the coach criticize you?"

"No."

"After this, you’d better go back early and give it a rest."

"I know."

Instead of exhorting more, the captain calls the waiter to let everyone take turns to order.

Because they’re all adults, and the winner of today’s game, they all choose alcoholic beverages.

The dishes are not ready yet, but the atmosphere gradually warms up under the catalysis of alcohol.

The heroic libero first starts talking about topics other than volleyball.

Then, as if opening the valve, everyone chats noisily.

"Tits’ size is not important! The most important thing is the temperament! TEMPERAMENT!"

"What kind of temperament are you talking about!"

"Beauty! From the very first sight and we know that’s it!"

"Oh god there has nothing to do with temperament..."

"Well, actually _the beauty_ is always very temperamental."

Ushijima still sat on the side, with the expression between indifferent and thinking, having no intention of inserting the topic of his teammates.

His teammates have already been accustomed to his behavior. Anyway, even if they do drag him into the discussion, the answer they get would be no more than "yes" or "no", so they ignored Ushijima tacitly.

Since when was the glass almost empty? Dim lights illuminating its bottom, Ushijima lowered his eyes. With the after-game tiredness, he feels dizzy.

But senses became keener, he could clearly hear the voice coming from the entrance door, who’s happily persuading his companion to "go find a new girlfriend".

He’s got tipsy, Ushijima thinks.

It happened before, at the last Shiratorizawa party. After drinking a few glasses of arrack, he yelled at Semi and urged, "Hurry up! Go find a new girlfriend." So that Semi can "Save the incurable taste."

No wonder he was chased all around by Semi.

But if continuing to drink until completely intoxicated, he would be quiet instead.

Flushed, laying on the table with arms on his back, like a child. He smiled, looking at his Wakatoshi.

The eyes were particularly bright, as if in extreme pleasure.

At that time, he seemed to be infected by the smile, and he couldn't help smiling.

Ushijima raised his head and looked there.

Then meets his sight in mid-air.

The smiling eyes in his head, looked straight at himself.

The gaze, it’s too sober.

Aren’t you drunk?

…What’s in your mind?

"Wakatoshi? " The captain looked at Ushijima with a puzzled face. "Did you just ask 'What’s in your mind'?"

"...No," said Ushijima, raising head and drinking slowly to the last drop. "I didn’t say anything."

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel confused about the ending, I explained it in the reply to apbianconiglio78’s comment.


End file.
